


让Damian一个人呆着

by FirstFive



Category: DCU (Comics), Supersons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstFive/pseuds/FirstFive
Summary: 让Damian一个人呆着





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Damjon|Jondami 无差  
> -脑洞来自大米站在滴水兽上喊“来吧！我的泰坦。”  
> -无脑短打，这篇以后写完反复看三遍修改好之后再发…………相信自己可以做到……OTZ

01  
拥有一个氪星人做搭档可不比其他超能力者，世间上超能力者那么多，各个能力也千奇百怪，列进Batman潜在危险名单上的名字多到足以绕哥谭市三圈，首当其冲的名字便是正义联盟的主席Superman，Clark Kent——Batman的搭档，朋友。  
对，没错，即使是搭档朋友又怎么样？潜在危险就是潜在危险。这个是蝙蝠洞里共同的认知，当然了，要除掉某个Superman的粉丝和正在与Superman的克隆人约会的不愿意透露姓名的红Robin。  
Damian可从没想到有一天他会和一个氪星小子组成搭档，更不会想到对方会是比他小三岁的氪星人——最起码应该是个成年人，而不是个小鬼头。  
但不管怎么说，在经历了父亲们合起伙来的“战略训练”以后，虽然Damian不愿意承认，但他确实对那个叫Jonathan Kent的氪星人有了一点点改观——起码他开始学着怎么样发号施令更通俗易懂有气势方便让对方接受了。

02  
他学习的对象第一位是他的父亲，Batman，Bruce Wayne。  
他作为Robin，跟着父亲夜巡时会偶尔会见到几次来自大都会的Superman，较为年轻的Superman不怎么需要Batman的提点，他们多年的合作已将默契培养到眼神里，Batman只在需要了解一些事情的时候才开口要Superman开启他的超能力，比如看死者体内有什么，千里之外的某某人说了什么之类的。而在这个世界的Superman消失，另一个世界更为年长的Superman登场后，经验丰富的英雄似乎更擅于应对Batman——他甚至不需要Bruce开口。  
Damian看看克拉克，再看看比他小三岁的Jonathan，选择放弃。  
他学习的第二位对象是红Robin，Tim Drake。  
他花了点时间去调查Tim和他正约会的对象Conner Kent，不得不说，他们的合作也相当不错，比起年长者的默契，他们更多的则是对彼此的关心和几乎称得上是无条件的信任。当然Tim要用一下Conner的超能力他只要说一句Conner就会尽可能的回馈更好的消息，有时候Tim也会费些口舌，但也仅仅是口头上而已。  
起初Damian还认为这一对他似乎可以学习一下，直到他第三次看到Conner和Tim在任务后隐秘的吻。  
PASS。

03  
Damian不是没有和氪星人搭档的经验，除去Jon之外，他还短暂的跟Supergirl合作过。只是脾气急躁的Kara不怎么听他的嘱咐，但好在那还算是比较愉快的合作。  
可Jon跟Kara不一样，Jon是个比他还小的小孩子，Jon的实战经验几乎为零。  
Damian能怎么办呢？Damian也很绝望呀。  
Damian曾经练习过怎么集合他的泰坦成员——他是一位领袖，他必须练习。  
他试过“少年泰坦集合！”，也站在滴水兽上试过喊“来吧！我的泰坦！”，前者像幼儿班到高中班的体育课，后者被Babara发现了。

04  
Jon有什么能力呢？目前所知的，有透视能力，热视线，冰冻呼吸，超级速度。  
Damian很干脆的先练自己的气势：“出来吧！热视线！”  
“使用你的超能力吧！肯特！”  
“为了我出现吧！Jonathan Kent！”  
Damian在哥谭某个寂静的高楼上踩着滴水兽练习了很久，针对Jon的能力，分别有一到三种喊话方式。可真枪实弹投入到战斗中的时候，Damian只能按着Jon的脑袋喊“冰冻呼吸！”“热视线！”之类的话语，唯一用到的就是结束战斗后轻飘飘的一句，“一切都结束了。”  
然后换来了Jon古怪的，欲言又止的表情。

05  
Damian闲来无事就会悄悄的躲起来去练习喊话。后来有天练习的时候难得接到了Jon的电话。  
“你……做什么呢Damian？”电话那头的Jon问。  
Damian面不改色：“拯救哥谭。”  
“哦……”Jon犹豫了一会儿，在Damian有些不耐烦的时候Jon才小心翼翼地问：“你刚刚——是不是在叫我的名字？”  
“什么？”  
“就是‘出来吧！Jonathan Kent！’之类的……”Jon说着说着声音小了下去，“Damian……”  
“愚蠢。”Damian仍然面不改色甚至不屑地“TT”一声，“我忙得很，没空做这些无聊的事情。”  
Jon在那边点点头，没说几句通讯就被Damian以拯救哥谭为由掐掉了联络。没过多长时间，Jon接着又发来了讯息：  
我能看到你，我也能听到你——所以，我们或许可以约定一个安全词之类的？你觉得“智械怪僧”怎么样？

06  
Damian短时间内不想再见到Jonathan Kent。


End file.
